Pixie Dust
by starlight2005
Summary: Sometimes it's not all about knowing everything for sure. Sometimes, it's about trusting and believing that things will still be alright despite the past. Despite THEIR past. Drabble fic--response to FB's July challenge


A/N: I figured since there are people I know who aren't members of FB yet, I might as well post my works in FFnet, right

**A/N: I figured since there are people I know who aren't members of FB yet, I might as well post my works in FFnet, right? I guess; but maybe I shouldn't. Gaaah. Well, anyway, here's my June entry for the drabble contest—and it's really a drabble. This is only 712 words long, I think. **

**It's rather short; shorter than all of my works, actually. But hopefully, I got the message straight. Our theme was 'pixie', and this was my interpretation of it. **

**Read and review, please? **

**Pixie Dust**

His eyes, deep oceans of frigid blues that they were, narrowed at the number on the screen. If it was even a number—null, void, empty, nothing— Seto Kaiba didn't bother to refute. As the holograms faded away and 300 flashed smugly on the screen under another's name, the vindictive feeling that normally shrouded his heart abandoned him. Minutes later while he gathered, two slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to a smiling face.

"That was a wonderful duel, Dragon."

Yami expected the stubborn brunet to shake his head and pull away. Things had been awkward between them, a tension that appeared and thickened. When he didn't, just as the silence of their private dueling 'arena' permeated, the King of Games reached up and stole a kiss.

"Congratulations," Seto said, his eyes still closed as if savoring what they had just shared. Tender, sweet, as if promising never to leave. Had his wits been with him instead of wondering about why he wasn't the slightest repulsed by his loss, or why he was even kissing his crimson-eyed rival this time; he would have walked away to construct a better deck. Right now, however, as his azure orb-like eyes fell on the King of Games who had chosen to ghost his face with feathery caresses, all that mattered was Yami's lovely, carmine eyes and the happiness they held.

He could deny as much as he'd want to; ignore how a nagging voice kept telling him to earn Yami's... respect? Trust? No, everything—anything he could take. It confused Seto Kaiba. It intrigued him, like a new game that he couldn't initially solve. Confusion was a funny, annoying thing that spiraled into an unquenchable desire to be extinguished.

"What are we doing?" He asked as he regained his breath. He breathed as one would when the oxygen was taken from his lungs in a soul-searing kiss.

"Kissing," was the smart-ass reply.

"We're rivals, damn it. We're not even supposed to be exchanging silly sentimentalities." Everything had to be earned but why was his rival giving something as... fragile as his affections easily as if they didn't matter? Why do people love? Seto frowned, knowing he didn't have the answer; yet here he was looking at Yami as if the other had it.

"I'm in love with you, Seto." It had always been Seto Kaiba's way to question everything and fight every emotion he was capable of feeling. Yami's plan had always been to reassure that he was staying. The CEO looked away. His father loved his mother, and that led him to his death. Why shouldn't Seto drive such disastrous thing away?

"I don't understand why you—"

"Because there's nothing to understand. I love you and perhaps you love me back. It's not as complex as you think, Dragon."

"No."

Yami died in the past—a sacrifice, a final act of desperation by the so-called powerful high priests of his court. Seto had been one of them—was his lover—still; he claimed the pharaoh's life.

"I'll just hurt you..." _like last time, on our last night as the pharaoh and his priest; we were cousins. _

"I don't care."

"Bullshit, Yami."

Why do we love? Why do you love me? Seto Kaiba needed a reason. Yami merely kissed him, as if it could banish everything away, every bad memory and mistake. Seto deepened the kiss, as if accepting the response.

Once upon a time, this weird, reassuring feeling didn't exist to plague him. Seto Kaiba wanted certainty—like the unending, fierce desire to protect, to dominate, to understand everything—and right now, as Yami shook his head and entwined their hands, whatever feeling it was, didn't sound so uncertain anymore.

"You won't hurt me, Dragon." It was a whisper, like a small creature, magical and fairy-like charming him. It could be magic; loath he to admit it.

"I don't trust myself."

"I trust you, Seto."

Seto's eyes landed on the spiky-haired teen, who rested his head on Seto's shoulder. Regardless of whether Seto Kaiba believed or not, he was human… and in the end, he'd still want whatever this 'magical' thing with Yami.

"Seto?"

"I love you."

A smile. A kiss.

"I know, Dragon. I always did."

END


End file.
